


Kylo's Fantasy

by RoLaNoRe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLaNoRe/pseuds/RoLaNoRe
Summary: After events of TLJ. Kylo has some thirsty thoughts about Dark Rey. Who knows how long this will be!





	Kylo's Fantasy

It had been almost two months after the events of TLJ. The resistance rebuilding. The First Order had a new ruler, but besides that it was relatively the same. Large "corporations" so to speak, generally can deal with a little defeat. Rey did sometimes think about Kylo, but typically not in the best of terms. She couldn't fully understand him. Her feeling towards him were...complicated. Kylo's feelings towards her were complicated as well, but in a much different way. 

How could she turn him down? Hadn't they both wanted their loneliness gone? Hadn't they both found someone who understood what it felt like? Once Kylo was determined to get something, he never stopped trying. Especially since Snoke was gone, there was no one to stop him. And now what he wanted was not something, but someone.

Rey.

A scavenger.

This person who came from nothing, could give him everything. She could be a great ruler like himself, if only she had said yes. He wasn't nearly as angry as he was originally of course. How could he be? That wouldn't be rational. He couldn't hate her. The rational thing to do would be waiting. Either she would realize what a fool she was, or he would force her to be with him. And to create a good plan, he needed time. Let the resistance think they were hidden. Let REY think he had backed off. He created a thick wall in their now lesser bond, so she wouldn't feel his thoughts 

Well she didn't come crawling back to him. She was too selfless to think of her own desires. While Kylo definitely had time for himself. He would offer a peace treaty. Give over Rey and there will be no war against them as long as she is there. AND as long as they don't attack as well. If they refuse, their base will be blown apart. As tempting as the idea would be to just kill everyone else regardless, that would make Rey hate him forever. So this was better

Tonight was the night! He brought twelve ships with him along with his own. They weren't very large, but could do a lot of damage. The resistance had no idea he knew of their location on Pasanna. He arrived and sent the terms through the holonet to General Leia. It had to be signed by both her and Rey. It took nine minutes to hear any kind of response back. "Supreme Leader-" Leia sounded completely dumbfounded. "How do we know you will keep your word?" Kylo had no hesitation "I have already announced the possibility of an alliance over the holonet. This is all being streamed live right now. No harm will come to anyone if the terms are met." There was a pause. Rey was obviously furious. He could feel over the bond. 

POP

The bond was VERY open again....He couldn't see her.  
[You DESPICABLE psycho. Why are you doing this? What is the real reason?]  
He smirked. Wow. That was a low key turn on.  
[I want you to join me. Everyone else is too much to deal with.]  
....What was she supposed to say? Didn't he hate her? She felt very worried about this....but what could she do? She could probably wait until the resistance relocated again and she could escape....

Her thought was interrupted with Kylo sending another message.  
"So what will it be then? Is the Resistance going to do the right thing?"

This time Rey responded.  
"It's been signed" and the message slammed to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> ......I tried. I finally wrote a fic! I could decide the fate of everything! Yay!


End file.
